Because of Chocolate
by DevilsDoll
Summary: It was Valentine's Day, Sakura held a box of chocolate in her hand. How much trouble will occur in order to find the rightful owner for this box of chocolate? Oneshot. SxS


Summary: How much trouble can a box of chocolate really cost? SxS Oneshot.

_Thoughts_

Change of Point of View (POV)

"Speech"

**Because of Chocolate**

Normal POV

(A/N All of the characters are 13 years old, in middle school)

Bring Bring

At the sound of the bell, everyone jumped up and ran to their friends excitedly, talking about the day. Sakura looks around the room, red, pink and white were seen everywhere along with hearts and cupids. You can probably guess what day it was. St. Valentine's. All the girls in class were blushing, smiling widely. Sakura was no exception to this holiday; she rushed to Tomoyo's table carrying a faint blush on her cheek.

"Sakura-chan, why are you so excited?" Tomoyo amusingly asked carrying her usual friendly smile.

"Tomoyo-chan. It's Valentine's!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hai."

"Don't you have a gift for…" Sakura drifted off and peeked at Eriol's direction, making Tomoyo blushing madly.

Before Tomoyo could reply, the teacher ushered the class out of the room, not before asking Tomoyo to carry a pile of textbooks downstairs. Sakura went to her desk and took out a heart shaped box of chocolate wrapped nicely in red paper along with a pink bow. She smiled down at the box because she finally decided that today, she will confess to her secret crush.

"Sakura-chan? Since you're still here, can you help me carry these textbooks down if you're not busy?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"Coming Tomoyo-chan." She said leaving the box at the desk next to her and went over to help out her best friend. She thought it was okay to leaving it here. No one will come back into the empty classroom anyway.

Syaoran POV

I was walking to the lunchroom when I suddenly remembered I forgot to bring the letter I wrote last night in my desk. When I reach the classroom, I saw Kinomoto-san leaving something on my desk and walking over to Daidouji-san. Curious at what it is, I kept quiet. _What could Kinomoto-san possibly leave for me? I don't believe we know each other very well. And someone as popular as her couldn't possibly want to become friends with me. _As they walked out of the classroom towards the other direction in the hall, I walked into the classroom and picked up the object. It was a heart shaped box. Could it be…a Valentine's present from Kinomoto-san? It must be since she put it on my desk. Holding the box of chocolate in my hand, I felt my cheeks burning as her image popped in my mind. Her golden honey brown hair, her cheerful green eyes, her friendly attitude and pretty figure. Setting the box of chocolate safely in my book bag, I left the room forgetting about the letter I was supposed to pick up.

Sakura POV

When I came back into the classroom, I couldn't find my present for Aki, neither did I find the courage again to confess. Valentine's passed by in a blur, my pleasant mood lost. Maybe it's just not meant to be, me and Aki-kun. Not wanting my damp mood to spoil others, I put up a fake smile but I couldn't fool myself…or Tomoyo.

* * *

White day

Normal POV

The school was again in a fever high spirit. Girls everywhere were giggling madly as their crush hand them a single white rose, declaring their affection. Sakura could be seen surrounded by guys giving her roses, but she nicely rejected every single one of them.

Syaoran POV

It was already near the end of the day that I finally caught Kinomoto-san not surrounded by a crowd. I walk up to her, holding a white rose along with a letter.

"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san."

"Oh! You scared me Li-kun. Konnichiwa." She smiled at me, making me forget the reason I'm here in the first place.

"Ano…here." I mumbled, embarrassed as I handed her the rose.

She seems surprised and confused at the same time, "For me?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou but I can't take it." She said bowing her head down in apology.

"Why?" It was my turn to be confused.

"Li-kun, I don't like you that way. I thought of you only as a friend. Gomen."

"But what about the chocolate you gave me on Valentine's?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Chocolate?"

"The heart shaped box of chocolate you left on my desk…" I drifted off. Things are starting to make sense, but not in the way I was hoping for.

She looks deep in thought but then a moment of realization hits. Her expression changed from confusion to apologetic. "I think there's some misunderstanding Li-kun. That day, Tomoyo-chan asked me to help her carry some books so I left the box where I was standing. I didn't think anyone was going to come back into the classroom…"

I must've looked pretty pathetic because her face turned even more rueful.

"I'm so sorry Li-kun but that wasn't actually for you. I was looking all over for it after that. If I knew you mistaken it for you…"

I stopped her off mid tracked, "It's ok. Now that you straightened it out. Though if I figured it out earlier, things wouldn't be this chaotic right now. What was I thinking?" I left out a snort. "Why in the world would someone like you like someone like me?"

I threw the rose along with the letter onto the ground in front of her and walked away from her. My heart was aching as I drown in my own sadness. The sky rumbled, perfect weather.

Sakura POV

Rain is starting to fall as I watch Li-kun's figure fade away. I picked up the letter and rose and held onto them tightly, not believing what just happened. He's a nice guy, but I can't possibly have feelings for him. What a tiring day this was.

As I step into my room, I collapsed onto my bed. Laying the rose gently by my pillow, I opened the envelope containing a piece of paper. As I unfold the paper, it revealed a poem written in a neat handwriting.

Chocolate Heart

Dedicated to Sakura Kinomoto

From Syaoran Li

---

Valentine's

Hearts

Sweets

Chocolates

---

Beauty

Kind

Lovable

Sakura

---

It wasn't the chocolate

That made me smile

But the thought of you

Giving me the chocolate

---

It's not just the thought of you

That makes me blush

But your smile, your grace

Your pretty face and your heart

---

It's not because of Valentine's

Do I want to whisper

No, to shout

I love you

---

Today,

White day

I give this rose to you

To symbolize my feelings

For you

My love,

So genuine and pure

For you

Only for you

I never knew Li-kun felt that way for me. How could I have rejected him so harshly today? I hugged the beautiful poem closely to my heart, reciting the words over and over in my mind.

5 years later

Sakura POV

It's yet another Valentine's Day; again I hold a box of chocolate just like 5 years ago. But no, this time is different. Not a childish crush like way back. I silently walk over to his desk, gently lays the gold box on his desk. I walked back to my seat and watch as many other presents stack on top of mine. From the corner of my eye, I see him taking the small packages off his desk one by one, when he reached mine, he lingered. At this I smiled, always silently.

He changed a lot since the last time we had talked. No more thick rimmed glasses or tucked in shirts. He doesn't carry around a book anymore, no one had a intention of making fun of him now. After these years, he really changed. His jaw shaped into one of a man, his body developed into one of a model, he probably already outgrown me by half a head and his eyes…a piercing ember that makes my heart race at every glance. But one thing was for sure, his messy chocolate hair resides.

After school let out, I walk next to Tomoyo passing by the familiar school gate under the dull cloudy sky. But an unfamiliar voice called my name from behind me. I turned around to see him running towards us. His voice changed too, no longer so shy and timid but deeper, richer and stronger. Tomoyo gave me a light nudge and walked away, leaving me standing here alone.

He stops abruptly in front of me, panting.

"Hai? Do you need something Li-kun?" I asked him, curious.

"I…want to… ask you something… Hold on… let me… catch my breath." As he holds up a finger signaling that he needed time to regain his breath.

Only his heavy breathing could be heard as we stood there outside of the schoolyard.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Hai?"

"Did you leave this on my desk?" he asks as he took out the gold heart shaped box out of his book bag.

"Hai." I looked at him with my usual calm expression but unknown to anyone, my heart was racing at the speed of light.

"It's… for me?" he looks uncertain.

"Hai, happy Valentine's Day Li-kun." I look at his handsome face, drown in all his striking features and then done the thing neither of us expected. I leaned forth and kissed him on his lips. I didn't know what his reaction were because I had my eyes closed but then I felt him kissing me back. I smiled into the kiss.

At last, we broke apart, short of breath. I stared into his warm chocolate pools as we both stood there flushed.

"Sakura?" My name never sounded so good, coming out as a whisper from him.

"Hm?"

"Will you… be my girlfriend?" He asked looking down at the ground.

"Syaoran-kun?"

His head snapped up at the sound of his name and looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes.

"I love to."

The edge of his mouth tugged up into a wide grin as did mine. Bits of the sun are breaking through the heavy clouds and shining on to the gold heart shaped box that was still in his hands. Kami-sama sure does have a way with weather.

* * *

Finally done with tis mushy story xD 

I have to give credits to my best friend Michelle aka mango0o for helping me correct all my grammar mistakes. I don't know what to do without her. x


End file.
